1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and clips and, more particularly, to a stacked assembly of connectors with associated clips as well as to the clips per se and their method of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical arts it is often desirable to releasably connect electrical contacts of one member with electrical contacts of another member. By way of example, it is often desirable to terminate a ribbon cable with a connector and then releasably couple that connector with a mating receptacle of an electronic machine. The connector secured to the ribbon cable might normally be provided with female contacts whereas the electronic machine would be provided with male contacts projecting therefrom in a predetermined array. The electronic machine might be a computer, telecommunications device or the like. Inasmuch as various electronic machines may be provided with different numbers of rows and columns of male contacts for being coupled, it has been found desirable to provide connectors with modular capabilities whereby the connectors may be assembled on site for coupling to electronic machines having any number of contacts in an array. As can be understood, the modularity of connectors extends the utility of ribbon cables as well as the electronic machines to which they are to be coupled.
Connectors which are presently known an utilized for these general purposes are traditionally deficient in many aspects. For example, they do not provide the desired ease of coupling and uncoupling of a single connector to a machine. They do not provide the desired ease of coupling and uncoupling of a plurality of connectors, one with respect to the other, into an assembly. Further, they do not provide the desired ease of coupling and uncoupling of an assembled stack of connectors with respect to an electronic machine with which they are to be utilized.
None of the known prior devices, whether commercial, in the patent literature or otherwise, teaches nor suggests the accurate, efficient, convenient, and economical connectors and clips and methods of use as described herein. All known methods, connectors and clips are simply lacking in one regard or another.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents and commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to releasably connect electrical members more efficiently. None of the prior efforts, however, suggests the present inventive combination of method steps and component elements arranged and connfigured for coupling electrical members as disclosed and claimed herein. Prior methods and component elements do not provide the benefits attendant with the connectors and clips and methods of the present invention. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reduction in cost to manufacture and employ, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.